


candy（志训尼生贺）

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	candy（志训尼生贺）

2018年5月28日，首尔，天气晴转多云。

 

朴志训难得一个人回到宿舍，过两天就是演唱会了，也不知道出了什么问题他有几个动作怎么也跳不好。时间紧急，他不得不独自留在公司练习到快凌晨，才拖着疲惫的身躯回了家。

 

屋子里静悄悄的，平常11个大男生聚在一起总是有说不完的话，笑闹声从半夜零点响彻到午夜24点都很难停下来，然而今晚却在这暗流浮动的夜色里意外消失的无影无踪。朴志训还没来及深究就推开自己和朴佑镇合住的房间倒在冷冰冰的床上，安静的夜里他细细嗅着床单散发出的清新皂角香，一天的疲倦才得到些许缓解。

 

再过不久，当指针转向12点的那一刻，我就要满20岁了，是个真正意义上的成年人了。

 

朴志训还是觉得没有实感，他翻了个身，呆呆的望向窗外那一弯皎洁的明月。在这蝉鸣萧索的凌晨，似乎只有清凉婉约的月光陪伴着他。

 

回首过去的400来天，他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，改变大到朴志训有时从梦中惊醒都要屡次提醒自己这一切的一切都是真实存在的。曾几何时他怎敢想象，因为参加了红遍全亚洲的选秀节目，他一个普通的艺校高三学生，凭着出众的外貌和才情顺利成为了现如今炙手可热的偶像天团中的一员。他们出了好几张专辑，开了无数次巡回fan meeting，综艺甚至多到全国观众几乎天天都可以在电视上见到他们。

 

当然改变不仅仅只是这些，还有......

 

手机嗡嗡响了两声，朴志训在黑暗中点开来就不自觉勾起一个微笑：“志训哥，我听到开门的声音，是你回来了吗？”那人的韩文进步神速，如今连时下年轻人绕口的网络用语都能够运用自如。

 

朴志训倒在蓬松的枕头间，一个字一个字回复：“回来了，冠霖睡觉了吗？”

 

赖冠霖，赖冠霖。

 

中文三个字，韩文四个字。

 

朴志训默默念着，这一串舌尖轻弹就能轻松完成的发音似乎早在不经意之间成为了他疏解一切烦恼和劳累的灵丹妙药。

 

手机很快又震了震：“还没睡呢，哥来一楼找我一下吧？”

 

仲夏夜传来阵阵蔷薇花的芬芳。朴志训放下手机出了门，空荡荡的客厅依旧如他回来时那般静悄悄的，往日吵吵闹闹的年轻爱豆们不知去了哪里。

 

他蹑手蹑脚的推开赖冠霖的房门，就被人一把抱住：“志训哥，生日快乐，”英俊的17岁男孩把他搂的紧紧的，撒娇在他颈边胡乱磨蹭：“我是第一个对你说祝福的人吗？”

 

朴志训深深嗅着他身上散出的熟悉又好闻的气息，就情不自禁回抱住了俊朗清秀的小爱豆。

 

是的，大势偶像，南韩收藏wink男朴志训，谈恋爱了。

 

而且还是和他的队友赖冠霖。

 

这个秘密，疯狂迷恋他们的粉丝们不知道，长枪短炮追逐的媒体不知道，公司不知道，甚至连和他们朝夕相处的团员都不知道。

 

他正陷在一场热恋，秘密却热烈疯狂。

 

朴志训沉浸在和情人耳鬓厮磨的温情中许久，才笑着回应他：“还没到29号呢，你当然是第一个了。”

 

赖冠霖把头抵在他的肩窝里拧来拧去，嘟嘟囔囔的：“我不管我不管，我一定要当最早对你说生日快乐的人。”说着他把朴志训往里屋拉了拉，拿出了一张亮闪闪的卡纸，却扭扭捏捏想递又不敢递的样子。朴志训好笑问他：“你拿的是什么东西啊？”

 

赖冠霖红个脸，目光飘飘移移的：“明天会在官咖公开的生日祝福卡片，我多拿了一张，给哥写了几句心里话，想私下给你看来着。”

 

朴志训看着恋人羞赧忸怩的神色，揶揄他：“这就是你给我的生日礼物吗？”

赖冠霖点点头，又忽然赶紧晃了晃脑袋表示否定：“生日礼物？”他把玩着朴志训婴儿般肉肉的手，声音小小的：“志训哥不应该说我就是你最好的生日礼物吗？”

 

朴志训笑的眼睛都眯起来了，他宠爱揉了揉少年乱蓬蓬的头发，柔声道：“你小说看太多啦。”说着就好奇直起身子去抢赖冠霖手里那薄纸，无奈却被比他高了一头的人闪了再闪。那人一把按住了他的肩膀，在漆黑的夜里吐着甜丝丝的鼻息一寸一寸靠近，目光也没有一丁点躲闪：“哥就不想尝尝你的生日礼物甜不甜吗？”

 

朴志训静静与他对视着，半晌才像受了很大蛊惑似的，快速垫起脚凑上前玩笑舔了赖冠霖一口：“真甜，唔…”他被后背突然传来的一股巨大力气滞在这人怀中，动弹不得。朴志训被迫仰着头，任那人灵巧的舌伸进来，勾住他的画圈舔舐。赖冠霖捧住年长2岁哥哥发烫的面颊，动情的吻着他，啧啧的黏密水声不断在这间昏暗的单人卧房中响起，将两个人情欲的火苗燃的愈加旺盛。

 

赖冠霖将人禁锢在墙壁和自己修长的身板之间，听那人泄出难耐的鼻音就焦躁到了极点。他没什么耐性的一口衔住朴志训上唇肉嘟嘟的一点，轻磕了两下又再度将舌伸了进去，由内到外的反复嘬弄，肆无忌惮在他的口腔中来回扫荡。

 

朴志训被他饱含情意的亲吻吻到心跳都失了控，只能借着仅存的本能环住了少年的脖子，软在他的怀中一幅全身心依赖的样子。那人一边吮吸着他Q弹的唇瓣，一边大着胆子解开他的皮带，骨感分明的手沿着朴志训腰迹的线条一路向下，摩擦起情热的火苗。很快他的裤子就被急切的人褪到脚踝胡乱堆成一团，饱满的两瓣臀在赖冠霖温柔的爱抚下轻颤。朴志训睁开水光淋漓的双眼，呆呆望向窗外孤独的明月，任少年顺着他小巧的脖颈一路吻下来，留下鲜红的淫靡痕迹。

 

朴志训哆嗦着腿站在墙角，不过片刻粉白的臀就被强势两面掰开，有几根手指小心翼翼的探了进来。他呜咽着委屈说了一声：“疼...”咬住了少年的肩膀，骚刮甬道内壁的动作就变得又耐心又轻柔。

 

这已经不是他第一次和赖冠霖做爱了。

 

自从加入Wanna One不久他跟赖冠霖开始交往以来，年轻气盛的两人早已偷尝禁果多次。曾经他们同住在一间拥挤的5人宿舍，每到深夜对彼此那不可言说的炙热欲望只能在同屋哥哥们睡下后留给对方一个火辣辣的眼神，然后心照不宣着偷偷摸摸走到洗手间，掩在淋浴水声哗啦啦的背后肆意纾解。随着偷情次数的增加，连哥哥们上节目都不免调侃赖冠霖洗澡的时间越来越长了，哪敢明说真相的小爱豆只能尴尬的用发蜡上的太多之类的冠冕堂皇理由囫囵吞枣过去。

 

但是自打他们搬进了新的宿舍，原本压抑谨慎的夜间交合就有了质的变化。因为赖冠霖被幸运的分配进了一间单人房。

 

这可给了明明彼此相爱，却无法在粉丝和队友们注视下的白天透露哪怕一丁点对对方深重情意的两人释放被克制了一天爱火的机会。每一次都是朴志训趁着同屋的朴佑镇睡下之后，偷偷摸摸溜到赖冠霖的房间，陪情人度过一个激情满满的夜，再夹着那人不管不顾射进他体内的秽物，赶在天亮前蹑手蹑脚的回去。

 

骨节分明的手指在朴志训体内探索了数下，他的一条腿就被面前的男人抬了起来，漆黑的夜里半露出微启的那处入口，正饥渴的一开一合。赖冠霖搂着他的腰，粗壮的性器就一路将甬道内的柔软内壁一寸寸撑开，熟门熟路的顶了进去。

 

“呃——”朴志训艰难扒住少年的肩膀，被极致的贯穿刺激的双目泛红。那人进到最深处还恶劣的不肯放过他，狠顶了一下又强拉着此时站都站不稳的青年的手摸了摸他们相连的根部：“志训哥好棒呀，”赖冠霖奖励似的亲了他烫的快要烧起来的面颊一口：“你看，每一次都能把我全部吃进去呢。”

 

勃起的肉棒一动不动的，后穴内的嫩肉不满足的拼命发着抖。朴志训仰着脖子小心亲吻比他高了一个头的少年，没有理智的哀哀祈求他动一动。那人叼着他肉嘟嘟的两瓣唇，很快便掷住他的腰激烈的运动了起来。

 

“啊……哈啊……用、用点力……”朴志训被操的腿根发软，身前的阴茎也随着这人的动作一甩一甩的，不断泄出透明的液体。后穴咬合的性器尽根退出又被使出浑身力气的人插了回去，囊袋拍打在臀上的声音响个不停。

 

“好舒服……嗯啊…啊……”立在地上的那条腿早就没有力气撑住地面，朴志训全身的重量都靠操干他的男人劲瘦的手臂支撑。熟悉了交合的肠壁被干软了之后一直轻轻颤抖着，无法闭嘴。赖冠霖凑上前色情的舔掉他口中不自知流出的津液，一边大力的揉着他两瓣软绵绵的臀一边鞭笞高热的甬道，把后穴翻搅的一塌糊涂。

 

朴志训被极度的快感折磨的理智全无，扭着腰不断发出勾人的淫叫：“哈啊…胀……嗯……嗯啊……”每次一投入到火热性爱中他就顾不得给自己留几分年长2岁哥哥的面子了，得到了酥爽就老老实实的呻吟连连，从不克制。赖冠霖看着几乎是倒在他怀中被他插的晕晕乎乎的男人，就血红着眼睛恨不得把他干死算了。这人潮红着脸断断续续吐出破碎的求饶，媚红的眼角和柔软腰身下的耻物不断流出不同成分的水来，目之所及还有那赤裸下身后方的密缝中，一根紫黑色的粗壮怪物，正操着快的惊人的频率在夜色里时进时出。

 

和心上人灵肉结合的美妙将赖冠霖从头顶到脚底如电流般通透个完全。他借助身高的优势猛地拽着这人的臀让他被迫脚尖踮地着抬高，朴志训难受的在他臂弯里拼命挣扎，甬道闭合又湿又紧，那人托住他的屁股尽根没入，大开大合着猛捅猛插，穴心被又爽又麻的重击了数下，两个人才伴随着朴志训挠人的尖叫，一前一后的射了出来。

 

高潮后的两人倒在墙角仍紧紧搂在一起不愿分开，空气里漂浮着精液淫靡的味道和沉浸在欢爱中的粗喘声，朴志训瞪着抓不住焦距的漂亮双瞳看着这间他与赖冠霖数度发生隐秘关系的单人卧房，突然两条软的不像样的腿就被人猛的举起，凌空掀在这人怀中，少年就着插着他的姿势把人压倒在门边的鞋柜上。

 

“早就想在这干你了，”赖冠霖一边啃他肿的圆嘟嘟的嘴唇，再度硬起的肉棒就在湿软的甬道内重复活塞运动：“从我拜托经纪人哥哥买回来那天起我就一直在想着这个事…”

 

朴志训意识迷乱的揪住了少年柔软的发，耳中塞满木质柜子有节奏撞击墙壁发出的嗵嗵巨响，就又羞又恼到了极点。17岁的时尚达人对鞋子总抱持着迷之执拗，搬进新宿舍的第一天就着急忙慌请经纪人买来一架半人高的鞋柜，把原本无处安放的宝贝疙瘩一双双填了个满满当当。谁曾想这小子难改购物狂本色，随着这小半年来的越买越多，渐渐的，除了几双赖冠霖日常的最爱被凌乱堆在门边外，半大的柜子里早塞满了他想扔又舍不得扔的闲置鞋子。

 

朴志训调侃过他几次，说好不容易有了自己的鞋柜，结果也就几个月的时间又变成收垃圾的地方，让他哪天抽空收拾收拾，看能不能变废为宝，发掘一个家具本具的其他作用。

 

没成想赖冠霖这么快就发掘出来了。

 

朴志训扑棱着两条白花花的腿坐在冰冷的鞋柜上，面前的少年像饿极了的小兽般咬住他黑色T恤的下摆，缓慢推至颈侧，任他绵软的小腹和两点淡粉色的红樱，暧昧暴露在幽静的夜里。

 

赖冠霖急躁的把这人的双腿胡乱甩在肩上，用极大的力气把朴志训钉在墙上压成一小坨，同时俯下头，一口含住了他在空气里瑟缩挺立的乳晕。

 

“啊……唔啊……”

 

尖利的牙齿划过柔软的那一点，又被猛地咬住打圈吮吸，很快就被嘬的亮晶晶。赖冠霖啃了他半天，又把吻散漫落在他赤裸的胸膛上，留下一个个玫红的印记，湿漉漉的。同时两指夹住朴志训刚被浸润过的脆弱，来回拉扯，时不时用拇指揉搓敏感的顶端，磨的他瘙痒难耐。

 

朴志训眉头紧皱，双眼迷茫，起伏着小身板难受的不断痉挛：“啊、啊……冠、冠霖…别摸了……”后穴被灼热和饥渴的欲念撑得快要爆炸，那根勃发的怪物仍带着极慢的速度进进出出，每一次都重重碾压他最想被触碰的那一点，热情的啪啪作响。

 

他没什么力气的揪住少年撑在他面前的臂膀，两只肉乎乎的脚荡在这人背后随着挺腰摆胯的冲刺晃来晃去，朴志训不断试图通过拽着赖冠霖胳膊的力道把被干的狠到几近无法承受的燥热，排解哪怕那么一点。

 

赖冠霖听着恋人无助的求饶就被刺激的越加找不到理智，他把朴志训的腿掰到最大限度，整个人扑在他身上激烈的来回贯穿。青年被迫蜷着腰拧成一个极限的C型弧度，脚背都快贴到墙壁上去了，朴志训像个溺水的人一般浑身是汗，哀哀淫叫，五体观感似乎都被屏蔽了，唯一的感知只有来自下体火热连结的密处。

 

赖冠霖一边抽动性器肆意驰骋着，一边吻他叫的合不拢的嘴唇柔情的唤：“宝宝，喜欢这个生日礼物吗？”肠壁兴奋的跳动着，听话咬合粗壮的巨物：“你要是喜欢的话，每天晚上都来找我好不好？”

 

他只要一想到朴志训成年之后的第一次性爱是任他操干着一起度过的，内心疯狂的悸动就铺天盖地的将他吞噬。

 

朴志训满眼是泪，一手搂住少年的脖子难耐的摇着头，每次欢爱年下两岁的台湾弟弟用中文叫他宝宝，就能把他刺激的直接上了天。他哆嗦着红艳艳的嘴唇，躺在男人身下止不住的痉挛，性器被炙热的肠壁严丝合缝的包裹着，似乎都能烙出一段明显的形状。这人的密处被干的狠了，早已将能容忍的最大极限老实暴露在少年面前。朴志训沉浸在交合中根本无法思考，也根本无法拒绝，只能眼睁睁任由那任性的怪物，将他的甬道塞满，再带着恋恋不舍吸附的软肉，猛的抽出来。

 

“啊......哈啊......”他喃喃的自说自语：“不是、不是你才是我的生日礼、礼物吗......为...唔啊......为什么还是我被......”

 

为什么还是我被吃的骨头都不剩一根。

 

赖冠霖直起上半身，一把握住他颤抖的性器上下撸动，一边把被干软了的人拉起来，禁锢在怀中。这个体位能让朴志训更清晰的看到面前少年宽阔的胸膛和紧实的小腹，以及自己瑟缩的入口，正卖力的吞吐操干自己的那截物什。

 

“哥没见识过会吃人的生日礼物是吗？”赖冠霖控制住身下不安发抖的男人，重复推顶的动作，坏笑道：“世上独一份，错过了我你就找不到第二个啦。”

 

他揪住朴志训精巧的下巴强势抬起来，与他的舌头激烈纠缠在一起。朴志训困难扒住少年的肩膀，又被狠干了数下就弓起脊背射了出来，所有难熬的尖叫全被这人吞噬入腹。

 

但那人却根本不肯给他留片刻体位高潮的时间，直接抱着人站起来箍住腰上下抛掷。朴志训长长的呻吟了一声，只得被迫搂紧少年的脖子，害怕的不断激烈挣扎，他还没从澎湃的射精感中走出来半步，就要被动承受极致火热的交合，任何一个男人都很难扛过去。赖冠霖掰开他两瓣布满红痕的臀，试图让已经被插的合不上的那处缝隙更大一点，最好把晃在外面的两颗球也吃进去好了。

 

“唔啊......不、我快......不行了......啊......”朴志训撅着屁股，完全无处可逃，只能老实任操，火热的阴茎扑哧扑哧的来回抽插，每一下都似乎捅在他的心尖上，淫靡的肠液带着腥臊的气息翻卷在狭小的单人卧室里，愈加催情。朴志训只要一想到明明自己才是今晚应该享福的寿星此刻却被恋人翻来覆去操干的生不如死，就泄愤的咬住小情人滑腻腻的肌肤，在他肩膀和脖子上留下深深浅浅的齿痕。他流着眼泪哭的一抽一抽着呻吟：“唔啊......冠霖...你慢、慢一点......”

 

赖冠霖就跟听不到了似的，举着他抛了数下又猛的把人压回到鞋柜上，木制硬板撞击墙壁发出嗵的一声巨响。赖冠霖把人圈在怀里，搂的紧紧的，一丝缝隙都不愿意留，他听朴志训在他耳边发出断断续续的淫叫就越发心痒难耐。赖冠霖抽动性器，啪啪啪的活塞运动似乎就要无休无止了下去。

 

少年深陷在颠鸾倒凤中正无法自拔的时候，忽然外面隐隐约约传来推门和踢踢拉拉的脱鞋声。“诶，怎么一个灯都没开，宿舍是没人吗？”河成云的嗓门一贯洪亮高亢。随着他那一声熟悉的吆喝，有淡蓝色的灯光透过门缝豁然照进这间小小的单人卧房。

 

又陆陆续续飘来更多人进门和交谈的喧闹：“不会吧，志训应该早回来了，我看到他放在门口的鞋子了。”虎头虎脑的爬楼梯脚步啪嗒作响，很快从二层双人间传出朴佑镇讶异的呼喊：“真是奇了怪了，他没回来？这大半夜的能上哪去？”

 

“可能还在公司练习吧？”邕圣佑猜测着，半晌才泄气的笑了笑：“咱们几个偷偷出去给志训买了蛋糕还准备了半天惊喜，结果却没赶上人回来...”他挠了挠头，“算了吧，都快12点了，明早起来给他好了。这几天还得准备演唱会，不能睡的太迟。”

 

他环顾了一圈四周，又问到：“冠霖哪去了？也没回来吗？”

 

赖冠霖猛的停下动作，跟身下张皇失措的男人对视着。方才一番对话他在屋内听了个明明白白，现下又听到队友哥哥的发问，只得喘着粗气忍耐下喷薄的欲望来，停在朴志训温热的甬道内不敢再动。

 

朴志训紧张的小脸煞白，无意识瑟缩着后穴一下下张着饥饿的小嘴猛吸，把赖冠霖那根粗壮的怪物伺候的格外舒服。少年被情欲的电流刺激的眼睛都红了，他忍了片刻就再也坚持不下去，掰正了人的腿把他重新压在身下，一次次向那不断发抖绞紧的最深处戳刺着。

 

“啊、停...停一下...”朴志训卯足了力气拼命推他，连喉结都不安的疯狂滚动，他瞪着水汽氤氲的双眼哀求看着赖冠霖：“你、你就不怕，被他们...唔啊......看见了...知道了...怎么办么......”

 

赖冠霖一下顿住了。

 

虽然只隔了一扇门，充斥着火热性爱的单人间似乎与被欢声笑语笼罩的明亮客厅身处两个世界。朴志训两条酥软的腿沿着鞋柜边缘无力的垂着，他睁着水汽迷茫的双眼，眼见着趴在自己身上沉默的少年脸色由沉浸在情欲里的红渐渐变的又青又白。朴志训还没顾得上猜测又是哪个点戳中了小恋人脆弱的神经，就被一口咬住了嘴唇，同时腿根被人握住一掰，性器直接连根塞进了最深处。

 

“唔......唔......”朴志训被揪住头发，莫名暴躁的人啃的他舌根发麻，津液控制不住的流了一下巴。那粗粝的顶端一次次精准摩擦过穴心，甬道内的每一块肌肉都因为极致的快感拼命抽动，不知道是快乐更多还是痛苦更多。要不是因为被堵住了嘴，朴志训根本无法控制自己的喘息和呻吟，他几近崩溃的痉挛着，一波接一波的高潮让他恍惚觉得自己就快死在少年身下了。

 

“你就那么怕被哥哥们知道吗？”赖冠霖满眼血丝，狠戾的不肯饶了他，一边毫无逻辑的质问道：“和我谈恋爱让你觉得丢脸了是吗？”

 

他猛地把人抱起来，就往门口走。朴志训在他怀里虚弱的挣扎着，如花朵般绯红可爱的面庞后仰着，呈现出快要晕厥过去的前兆。赖冠霖把人抵在门边，咬住他红通通的耳廓狠顶了这人一下，恶狠狠的小声威胁他：“可是你必须和我谈恋爱，必须和我在一起。”

 

赖冠霖太害怕了。

 

从朴志训点头同意和他交往以来，即便对他说过千百次我爱你，在他内心深处，他还是觉得自己无法拥有一个完整的朴志训。

 

然而事实却是无法改变的，他的亲亲小男友是个大众情人，除了赖冠霖自己之外，还同时拥有数以万计少女的疯狂迷恋，甚至是同行女艺人时不时抛来的暧昧橄榄枝。

 

即便他们两情相悦，早已深陷情网无法自拔的17岁少年仍深感危机重重。所以明面上虽然他们隐秘的恋情仍不得不隐瞒下去，很多时候哪怕在镜头面前，赖冠霖也时常控制不住表达自己对哥哥的独占欲。

 

比如录团综的时候朴志训刚称赞他太帅了，他立马忸忸怩怩的大胆回应哥哥才是自己最中意的style。

 

比如朴志训问他自己对他意味着什么，他马上坦诚表白志训哥是我不能缺少的人，也不管听了这话的小情人脸是不是红到快要烧起来。

 

再比如粉丝见面会上朴志训才被问到最近什么时候吃过巧克力，少年一拿到话筒就憋不住跟宣示主权似的交代是自己跟哥哥去买的，末了还霸道而任性的回过头向朴志训反复确认：“是吧？你还记得吧？”

 

赖冠霖的感情像他这个人一样，直白又坦荡，隐瞒对他来说是现下不得不做却时常让他觉得痛苦的事情。朴志训是他的初恋，在遇见他以前赖冠霖从未想过有一天他也会喜欢一个人喜欢到快为了他发了疯的地步。他多想光明正大的搂着朴志训让所有觊觎他心爱的哥哥的人都知道朴志训是属于他的，只有他赖冠霖才是最爱朴志训的。

 

可是血淋淋的现实却让他的愿望只能活在无边无际的妄想里，永远行走在探寻一个心安的路上。

 

门外骤然响起敲门声，嘭嘭嘭的：“冠霖，你在吗？”是姜丹尼尔的声音：“在的话要不要跟我们一起吃宵夜？”

 

赖冠霖的喉结难耐的滚动着，他没有一丝犹豫就把朴志训的腿甩到自己身后命令他盘好，同时挺起腰，小心不发出撞门的声音，挥舞着性器极深极慢的来回进出，每一下都重到快把朴志训的肠子给捅穿了，抵死缠绵。

 

“宝宝，说你是我的，”他把手臂体贴垫在朴志训的后脑下，疯了一样的吻着他湿漉漉的双唇，附在他耳边吹着气音要挟道：“说啊......”

 

即便他知道朴志训心里只有他一个，处在患得患失漩涡中的少年还是忍不住一次次的要哥哥再给他一遍肯定。

 

一门之外就是朝夕共处的队友，一门之内的自己双腿都因为环不住被人按着膝盖压到胸前，凹成一个M形，后穴内完美贴合深含的怪物正剧烈的运动着，不断发出水声翻搅的咕啾声。害怕被发现所引发的极度紧张和羞怯让朴志训把自己的嘴唇都快咬烂了，也没敢泄出一句回应和破碎的喘息。

 

他早已被刺激的涕泗横流。朴志训抻着头，小心啄吻还不愿放过他的少年，流着眼泪低声哀求他，却换来更深更猛的野蛮贯穿，肉棒高高抬起，再重重砸下，操的他浑身上下几个眼都能同时喷出来东西似的。

 

朴志训在铺天盖地的快感面前再也承受不住了，他用尽最后一点力气直起身子吻住了赖冠霖的嘴唇，哭着向他保证“我是你的”，才被人握紧了腰，进入到最深处释放在他体内。

 

0点钟声响过后的5月29日夜里静悄悄的，门外熙熙攘攘的动静早在姜丹尼尔敲门没听到回应后就消失的无影无踪，累了一天的偶像天团成员们这会儿躺回自己的床上呼呼大睡，为几天后就要举行的演唱会养精蓄锐。赖冠霖把被干成一滩软泥的20岁寿星抱回床上，收拾了片刻才掀开被子躺到他身边。

 

他侧过身细细的帮朴志训擦脸上未干的泪痕，看着这人眨着沉重的眼皮昏昏欲睡，迷恋的勾起一个微笑。

 

没关系，只要你肯承认，你是我的，就足够让我安心好一阵子。

 

哪怕你不敢承认，你也只能是我一个人的。

 

赖冠霖把进屋时给恋人看过的那张卡纸拿过来，在他眼前晃了晃：“哥不想看看我里面写了什么吗？”

 

朴志训没什么力气的翻了翻眼皮，敷衍道：“不就是生日快乐吗？”他小声呓语了几句，很快被梦魔拽去了另一个世界。

 

赖冠霖失神的笑了笑，把那薄薄的纸放在他的枕边，抱住了吐出绵长鼻息的朴志训。

 

他与他静静拥在5月29日的凌晨，听着熟悉而同步的心跳频率就足以让赖冠霖幸福到放弃所有，只将这人禁锢在怀中，永远沉睡下去。

 

“傻瓜，不是生日快乐，”少年探过身，吻住了深陷睡梦中青年微启的嘴唇：“是我爱你。”


End file.
